The Visit
by shiroihalo
Summary: A random visitor gets an unwanted idea of Tohma's personal life.... and his so-called "family".... rated for language Shu-chan's got a potty mouth!


The Visit

I had the feeling that my coming by was unexpected. And entirely unwelcome. Japan's best producer, president of the best recording company in the East was sitting quietly in front of me, sipping his tea. I looked at mine with disdain. I was never much for tea, and as a foreigner, I didn't understand the custom. But still, I couldn't offend, so I picked up the pricey looking cup and took a tentative drink.

"So...Tohma, about why I came," I began confidently, putting the cup down and successfully controlling my scowl at the fowl tasting liquid.

Seguchi looked up at me expectantly, if not almost impatiently. He must have had something else planned for today. "Yes?" he asked in that upbeat tone of his but wearing an uncharacteristic frown.

He definitely had had something else planned for today.

"I-" but a loud crash interrupted me, and I looked over towards the hall outside of Seguchi's door. There was nothing but silence.

"Um... shouldn' you go check that?" I asked nervously, straightening my tie.

Seguchi shook his head, placing his tea cup on the table in front of him and closing his eyes. "There's no need. I know what it was."

I grew a bit more nervous. "Are you...renevating something?"

Seguchi finally flashed one of his trademark smiles. "Of course not. I have a few more visitors than you today, and I am afraid that they are growing a bit more than impatient. They tend to... get very destructive."

"Um, okay... well, anyway, let's continue..."

He nodded. "Of course. Please do."

SMACK!! "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! SON OF A BIT-"

"HEY! Watch your freakin mouth! Tohma's got a client in there!"

"Careful Mika. You're going to destroy the little brain cells he has left."

"Shut up, Eiri."

"YUUUUUUUKIIIII!! I'm BLEEDING!!"

"Hey, Shuichi! I can help! I've got Band-aids!"

"QUICK! CALL THE HOSPITAL!"

"Shut up, brat and hold still."

"Tatsuha, help me with his legs."

"NO! DEAR GOD NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Seguchi kept his smile plastered on his face the entire time that the...ahem outburst had occurred. I watched the door, feeling worse and worse about coming here at all.

"You were saying?"

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, turning to him again. He patiently repeated, "You were saying?"

I flushed, embarrassed for myself. "Ah, yes. Um, I...I... Is it always so busy here?"

"Yes," Seguchi answered, never faltering and sounding almost...cheery.

"Um, can I ask why?" It was so unlike Seguchi to keep anything in his record company that was lacking in professionalism. And the people outside were obviously not by any means professional.

"Ah, yes. They are very dear to me. Some of them are my employees."

I was confused. He was close to his employees? That definitely did not sound like Tohma Seguchi. He never cared about his employees on any sentimental level.

"YUUUUKI! IT HURTS!!"

"It was your own fault. You shouldn't have provoked me."

"Sis, you really shouldn't hit people so hard..."

"Poor, Shu!!"

"PROVOKED YOU?! HOW?! I WAS JUST SITTING THERE!!"

"Sitting there falling asleep. How dare you sleep?! Do you know how long it's been since I've gotten a decent night's sleep?!"

"It's called a sleeping pill you stupid wench!"

"What did you just call me, you little shit?!"

"Hey brat, don't start a fight. Mika, stop being a bitch."

"Man, you guys really have problems, huh?"

"Yuki..."

"What?"

"..."

"Quit looking at me like that."

"WAIT! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!"

"Geez, could you be louder? I'm just going to the vending machine."

"...Oh."

"Idiot."

"Hey, Ryu-chan! Whatcha doin?"

"Making Shuichi SPARKLY!!"

"Where do you keep getting those?"

"Can I have one?"

The pause for this had been uncomfortable. Seguchi's smile seemed...bigger. I cleared my throat. "Um, who are they again?"

Seguchi, smile still just as much in place as ever, looked me straight in the eye. "They are my family."

He was still looking directly at me, as if daring me to challenge the notion. He seemed...proud of that fact.

His family. I knew he was married, but I had no idea he actually had a family. I sighed, and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't think it really matters what I'm here for anymore. I won't get anything done today."

I looked back at Seguchi, expecting a smile and a farewell, but I was surprised to see that his face was serious.

"I am sorry for their behavior. They are very rambucious. But..." He looked at me again, straight into my eyes. "They are my family. And I... I really do love them."

I stared for a bit. I myself did not have a family. I was attached to no one really. And a few years ago, it had seemed that Seguchi was the same. All business and no play. And now here he was, the infamous and cold hearted Tohma Seguchi, sitting anxiously in front of me, waiting for our meeting to be over so that he could be with his "family".

Now it was my turn to smile. "I'll get out of your hair for now, Seguchi. Come back tomorrow."

He regarded me for a few moments and then nodded slowly, saying nothing.

I turned to leave, silently hoping that I wouldn't run into the people unlucky enough to be so important to Tohma Seguchi.

**AN: **_Tohma drabble, eheh! _


End file.
